The present invention relates to an improved method for breaking an ampule appendage from the fluid container portion of an ampule. When ampules were first used in industry it was necessary to score the glass at the neck of the ampule with a file or similar instrument and then by hand break the ampule on the scored lines. An improvement in ampules provided an etched break line in the neck of the ampule at the time of manufacture. This eliminated the need for the file, but breaking of the ampule still had its problems due to variations in the etch, variations of the length of the appendage to be broken off, and the strength of the person breaking the ampule. As a result pliers and other tools were used to help in the breaking. This procedure was improved on by special tools being designed to help in breaking of an ampule.
Although several types of these special ampule breakers are marketed today and in some cases are patented as U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,319, all of the existing breakers have shortcomings. These shortcomings include: the ampule breaker is capable of operating with only one given size ampule, the ampule breaker does not provide mechanical advantage therefore not aiding in the breaking operation, or the ampule breaker does not provide sufficient protection to avoid accidental cuts or brasions from the broken glass. It therefore is extremely desirable to have a single ampule breaker that can be used on a series of a group of sizes of ampules as well as protecting the operator from physical injury while still providing a mechanical advantage to reduce the force required in the breaking operation.
Therefore it is a primary object of this invention to provide an ampule breaker that is capable of breaking a plurality of sizes of ampules.
It is another object of this invention to provide an ampule breaker that adds a mechanical advantage for the operator.
It is another object of this invention to provide an ampule breaker which provides protection to the operator in use.
It is another object of this invention to provide an ampule breaker in which the broken appendage is retained in the breaker for easy disposal.
It is another object of this invention to provide a low cost ampule breaker.
These and other objects of this invention will become more apparent from the following descriptions and drawings.